


The Joy of Flight

by ScarecrowsAngel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One-time use of the F-word, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarecrowsAngel/pseuds/ScarecrowsAngel
Summary: Stars, flying and love. Lots of those. Shameless fluff, because those two deserve it. Sorry, I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Joy of Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta’ed. English is not my first language, and although I am pretty fluent in it, the odd mistake might be creeping in. I hope none of them are too jarring, but feel free to point out any you find. Only way to improve, right?
> 
> I wanted to write something for this fandom for a few weeks now. I hatched a few plot bunnies, but it remains to be seen whether or not something comes of those, mostly because it feels like they’ve been done before. 
> 
> Then, last Friday, this piece of music landed in my YouTube inbox: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVYiaboK1DI. For those of you who can’t follow links: “Wings” by Thomas Bergersen. But you need to know that there are at least two Thomas Bergersen pieces named “Wings”. This is the youngest of them, from the album “Humanity – Chapter I”. Go there with your headphones and prepare to be swept off your feet!
> 
> Anyway, there I was, several weeks down the rabbit hole of glorious GO wingfics, but very few where Crowley and Aziraphale are actually flying. And then a piece of music named “Wings”, of all things? That hits you right in the feels? Dropping when it did? Talk about a piece of inspiration hitting my brain at the right time! Suddenly my inspiration went into overdrive! After hatching plot bunnies that went nowhere, I developed and wrote this over the course of two days. Here is the result. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Good Omens and its protagonists as well as my eternal gratitude for the book and the series belong to Sir Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman. Crowley and Aziraphale belong with each other. 
> 
> Rating for Crowley’s potty mouth. Not too much of that, though.

One and a half years since the world didn’t end, and the demon Crowley felt the happiest he’d ever been in the whole of his existence.

After the NOPE-ocalypse, the day after they had fooled both Heaven and Hell and gotten them to leave both of them the fuck alone, Aziraphale had finally fully opened up to him. Enough time had been lost. They had talked all day. Many apologies were made, many a tear was shed by both of them, and declarations of love were given freely for the first time. It had been almost too much to tackle while sober, but they had done it. By the time evening had rolled around, they were so exhausted, emotionally and physically, that they had curled up together on Aziraphale’s sofa and slept until morning.

They had rarely been separated since then, the longest had been during lockdown because of that blasted pandemic. Crowley had spent most of the time asleep in his flat while Aziraphale had baked up a storm above his bookshop. After lockdown had ended, they had decided that moving in together was long overdue. Should there be another lockdown, they’d be weathering it together.

They settled down in a lovely cottage in the South Downs, with a large garden for Crowley to terrorize. They integrated themselves into village life, but mostly they were left alone, which suited the demon just fine.  
Even though the village was small, there was some light pollution, not as bad as in London, but it was there. Street lights were necessary, of course, but sometimes... 

One day, Crowley had mentioned that he would love to see the stars again, as they had been in the first few centuries, before mankind had started to build larger settlements. Aziraphale had understood at once what he had meant, and they made plans for a little weekend trip on the next new moon. 

* * *

This was how the demon found himself on a mountain plateau far away from anything, with the cloudless, starry sky stretching from horizon to horizon. The Milky Way was, of course, the most prominent feature, but there were many stars and nebulae Crowley recognized. He had helped create many of them, and to him they were like old friends. Constant and comforting. 

His other constant and comfort was currently pottering around a cozy little campfire, humming a merry tune as he hooked a well known copper kettle to the sturdy tripod they had brought with them. Crowley didn’t try to hide his fond grin. Of course his angel let nothing get between himself and his tea. 

Crowley looked back up to the stars and made a decision. In the comfortable knowledge that if the angel needed anything, he would let him know, he manifested his wings and took to the sky. 

The night air was very nice, not too cold, with a slight breeze caressing his jet black feathers. With a whoop of pure joy, he flew a few loops and corkscrews, simply enjoying himself.

Had he ever taken to the air simply for the joy of flying? If he had, it had been so long ago that he no longer remembered it. Certainly not while he had been under Hell’s “employment”. Crowley put the thought firmly out of his mind. He wasn’t bound to those gits anymore. 

With a few lazy wing beats, he turned onto his back and let the stars above erase the rest of his worries. A deep sense of contentment spread through him. It had been centuries since he had seen so many stars at once. It was almost like this particular night went out of its way to make everything extra special. Nothing could be more wonderful than this.

As he turned back, he spotted something brightly white make its way toward him. He couldn’t have stopped the smile that appeared on his face even if he tried. 

A short dive brought Crowley closer to Aziraphale. Their hands found each other without either of them noticing and the demon sensed in his angel the same contentment and happiness he himself felt. The smile on his beloved’s face held so much wonder and love that he almost seemed to glow with it. 

The squeeze in Crowley’s chest felt at once very familiar and still very much new. For a short moment, the sheer happiness threatened to overwhelm him. He fought back the tears that threatened (not cool, he was a demon, for somebody’s sake!) and instead resumed his joyful flying, happily noticing that Aziraphale followed him, wing beat for glorious wing beat.

He had been wrong earlier. This was much more wonderful than enjoying the stars on his own.

After some circling and almost dancing around each other, Crowley instigated a little game of tag, and had anybody else been there, they would have heard the sound of carefree laughter as angel and demon chased each other merrily across the starry sky. 

Soon, though, they found themselves face to face and hand in hand once more. Crowley couldn’t quite hide his surprise as he noticed that the wonder on the angel’s face was now solely directed at him. Why was that?

There was no need for him to ask the question out loud. Aziraphale had known Crowley for six millennia before they had even acknowledged their love for each other, and their bond had only deepened since then.   
The angel lifted a slightly trembling hand and tenderly touched his demon’s cheek. “If you could only see yourself right now,” he whispered. “Your smile… so happy, so beautiful. The way your eyes reflect the stars. Your lovely, golden eyes. I love you, my dearest, so, so much.”

Yes, they could sense each other’s feelings. That didn’t stop them from declaring their love out loud. It felt different when it was spoken, much more profound. Again, Crowley felt that squeeze inside him.   
He wanted to give Aziraphale’s heartfelt sentiments back. Wanted to tell him how the starlight seemed to form a halo around his face. How it made everything about him positively glow. How the angel had become everything, everything that was good in his life. And how Crowley loved him more than words alone could tell.

He wanted to say all of this, but suddenly he found that he was unable to speak around the lump in his throat.

Aziraphale sensed his distress and came to his rescue. It wasn’t the first time Crowley had been at a loss for words. He had always been a man, a man-shaped being, of action. The angel gave his hand a gentle squeeze, leaned in and simply kissed him. 

Eighteen months of their love shown freely. Too many kisses to count. But this never, never, got old. 

When they parted, Crowley gazed deep into Aziraphale’s eyes, their deep blue dappled with starlight. “Angel…” was all he could get out.

His angel laid a gentle finger on his lips. “I know, my love. I know.”

Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand that was still held lovingly against his cheek and pressed a kiss to the soft palm. And a few more, because one was never, ever enough.

* * *

Later would find them sitting close to the rekindled fire, wrapped securely in each other’s wings, for no other reason than how happy this simple act made them both. They would talk a bit, and Aziraphale would tell his demon in no uncertain terms that he hoped that it wouldn’t be another 6,000 years until their next flight. They would share long, slow kisses full of love and bask in their combined happiness, shared and thus multiplied. They would make new memories under the stars, and Crowley would once again marvel at how a demon could ever deserve this much love, this much happiness.

A year ago, it would have been a serious question, born out of self-doubt and worry. Not anymore, though. His angel had seen to that.

“*A* demon? No,” Aziraphale told him anyway. “You? All of this and so much more.”

**Author's Note:**

> My personal head canon is that Crowley and Aziraphale do make love, but on a metaphysical level, although touch is also very much involved. Through this, a bond has been established between them that lets them sense what the other is feeling. That bond is still deepening, so who knows where it will lead? No one does, because this is something completely new since, although angels and demons have occasionally done this, none of them have loved each other this deeply. 
> 
> This is by no means my first published fanfic, but it is the first on this site and the first for this fandom. So you may believe me when I tell you that I’m heccin’ nervous about posting this. I hope I could bring at least some of the feelings across I had while developing this fic. Writing it down was harder than I thought. Also, I still have to find out how formatting works with posting to this site, and how to do hyperlinks. Good thing I'm not one to ignore fresh knowledge.


End file.
